Forever Together
by Victoria Balck
Summary: Kaoru ha sido secuestrado debido a un ajuste de cuentas y, auque la policia secreta de todos los miembros del Host estan colaborando, nadie da con los secuestradores ¿que hará Hikaru? Mal summary yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Holaa! Es la primera vez que publico en esta seción y que hago una historia de este tipo. Advertencia, va a ver yaoi a quien lo le guste, que no lea ^^

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje me pertenece, solo son mios, la trama y el argumento ^^

ooOOooOO

"**mansión Hitachiin – 01:30"**

Desde las sombras de la gran mansión de los Hitachiin, dos personas vestidas de uniforme discutían en susurros. A simple vista parecían una sirvienta y un chofer normales, pero si te fijabas bien ninguno de los dos llevaba el pin dorado que llevaban todos los miembros del servicio. Si a eso le sumabas que estaban discutiendo en mitad de la noche en el gran almacén de la cocina de la mansión… algo raro pasaba…

- No podemos esperar más—decía la mujer con el ceño fruncido—tarde o temprano se darán cuenta, cuanto más esperemos más posibilidades tendremos de que nos pillen.

El hombre no dijo nada por unos segundos, solo miró a la mujer pensando en sus palabras.

-hagámoslo hoy entonces—dijo cuando finalmente habló—los encerraré en el coche sin que se den cuenta y los llevaré a la ribera del rio. Allí nos encontraremos y tú te los llevaras a la nave. Me desharé de la limusina y volveré contigo. Después seguiremos con el plan.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y suspiró. El hombre la abrazó.

-no te preocupes todo saldrá bien…- susurró el hombre para reconfortarla.

-eso espero—susurró también la mujer, recargándose en el hombro de él.

El hombre la abrazó por los hombros y juntos abandonaron el almacén.

"**mansión Hitachiin – 06:00"**

La luz que entraba por la ventana nos despertó a ambos. Kaoru intentó taparse con la sabana, pero no pudo moverse al tener mi brazo envolviéndolo. intentó quitárselo de encima varias veces y al no conseguirlo acabó usándome de escudo contra el sol. Una vez Kaoru dejó de moverse intenté volver a dormirme y cuando casi lo estaba consiguiendo las dos criadas gemelas entraron con el desayuno.

-Señores Hitachiin –dijo una—despiértense o llegaran tarde al instituto.

-aquí les dejamos el desayuno—dijo otra.

Abrí un ojo. Las dos estaban a los pies de la cama, esperando a que nos levantáramos. Me incorporé y las despache con un movimiento de mano, indicándoles que ya estaba lo suficientemente despierto. Ellas dieron media vuelta y se marcharon y en cuanto cerraron la puerta de la habitación volví a echarme a dormir y a rodear a mi hermano con el brazo. Este estaba despierto y me miraba con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-deberíamos levantarnos—dijo sin moverse, dejando que lo abrazara—o si no llegaremos tarde al instituto.

-no veo que pongas mucho interés—le conteste.

-estoy cómodo así.

Se acurrucó contra mi pecho y cerró los ojos. Yo hice lo mismo y lo abracé más. Eran esos momentos con Kaoru los que me llenaban de paz, sentir la respiración de mi hermano contra mi piel era algo que no me gustaría que acabara nunca, pero todo lo bueno se acaba y cuando estaba quedándome dormido otra vez, las gemelas entraron para meternos prisa de nuevo.

Las eché de nuevo y esta vez si nos levantamos y tomamos nuestro desayuno, algo frio. Nos duchamos y vestimos por separado y preparamos las carteras. Bajamos los dos juntos y esperamos a que llegara la limusina que nos llevaría al instituto.

-qué raro que no esté aquí ya—comentó Kaoru—nunca hemos tenido que esperar.

-tienes razón, creo que ya va siendo hora de cambiar de chofer… este está dando muchos problemas.

-como el otro día que no recordaba cómo se llegaba al instituto... creo que hay que ser imbécil con la de veces que nos ha llevado…

-sí… en cuanto volvamos hablaremos con papá.

En ese momento la limusina pareció por la esquina y se paró en frente de nosotros. Abrí la puerta y dejé que Kaoru entrara primero, ante esto mi hermano sonrió. Una vez los dos dentro, la limusina se puso en marcha.

-¿Qué crees que nos tendrá Tamaki preparado hoy—me preguntó mi hermano mientras miraba por la ventana.

-alguna paranoia de las suyas—le contesté—algo como vestirnos de Hawaianos y bailar el hula… o de astronautas…

-¿de astronautas?

-tratándose de Tamaki… me espero lo que sea

Kaoru dejó de mirar el paisaje para mirarme a mí unos segundos antes de echarse a reír. Su risa me contagió y al poco rato estábamos riéndonos como niños. Creí escuchar un "clack" pero no le di mucha importancia.

- Hikaru ¿crees que Tamaki madurará algún día?—preguntó Kaoru, poniéndose repentinamente serio.

-¿sinceramente? No. Aunque creo que lo suyo es más un problema de inteligencia.

- eso pienso yo también.

En ese momento sonó una melodía en mi móvil que conocía bastante bien:

**[b]tsumi wa kami ga boku wo utsukushiku tsukutta koto**

**kimi no hitomi ni utsutta boku ga ikenai no sa**

**batsu wa boku ga ai ni mitasare sugiteru koto**

**soredemo boku wa kimi wo aishite shimau darou?**

**GUILTY BEAUTY LOVE[/b]**

-¿el señor?—dije en voz alta--¿qué querrá a estas horas?

Descolgué el teléfono y puse el manos libre.

-Tonoo –dijimos Kaoru y yo a la vez--¿a que viene llamar, si nos vamos a ver dentro de un rato?

-¡DENTRO DE UN RATO!—se escucho la voz de Tamaki desde el otro lado— ¡DEBERIAIS ESTAR AQUÍ HACE MEDIA HORA!

Nos miramos sin comprender… solo habíamos salido diez minutos más tarde de lo normal e íbamos más rápido también. Kaoru consultó su reloj, que efectivamente mostraba que llegábamos media hora tarde.

-Seguramente se habrá vuelto a equivocar de camino…—le dije a Tamaki.

Kaoru se acercó al cristal, que separaba la cabina del conductor y la parte donde ellos se encontraban, y dio tres golpes en el cristal. El conductor ni se inmutó. Pulsó el botón para bajarlo y no funcionó. Yo me dirigí hacía la puerta y me di cuenta de que estaba cerrada desde la cabina del conductor y que desde donde estábamos nosotros no se podía abrir.

-Tamaki, creo que estamos en problemas

-¿Cómo que en proble- --la voz de Tamaki empezó a oírse distorsionada asta que al final la línea de cortó.

-creo que no tenemos cobertura

-Hikaru ¿Dónde estamos?—me preguntó mientras miraba otra vez por la ventana.

El paisaje era totalmente nuevo para mí. Estábamos rodeados de bosque, sobre una carretera de arena, cerca de un rio. Entramos campo a través y seguimos por el bosque hasta que llegamos hasta la orilla del rio, donde había otro coche esperándonos. Del otro coche salieron tres personas con pasamontañas y pistolas y se acercaron al coche.

Kaoru se puso al lado mío y me rodeo la cintura.

-no m sueltes—dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien—aunque ni yo mismo me creía mis palabras.

ooOOooOO

¿Palizas? ¿Tomates? ¿Criticas constructivas? Solo denle al go!

Thanks for Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

Gracias por leer y por dejar reviews a todos ^^ Se que he tardado un poco (bastante) en subir, pero... es que tenía muy poco escrito y quería tener bastante ^^ aquí les dejo otra chachito

**OOooOOooOO**

**Anteriormente: **

_El paisaje era totalmente nuevo para mí. Estábamos rodeados de bosque, sobre una carretera de arena, cerca de un rio. Entramos campo a través y seguimos por el bosque hasta que llegamos hasta la orilla del rio, donde había otro coche esperándonos. Del otro coche salieron tres personas con pasamontañas y pistolas que se acercaron al coche._

_Kaoru se puso al lado mío y me rodeo la cintura._

_-no me sueltes—dijo con la voz temblorosa._

_-no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien—aunque ni yo mismo me creía mis palabras._

**OOooOOooOO**

HIKARU'S POV

Escuché como la puerta del conductor de nuestro propio coche se abría y se dirigía hacia nuestra puerta. Les hizo señas a los otros tres hombres y estos se acercaron, cada uno a cada lado de las puertas de atrás y a la vez las abrieron. Un hombre entró por la derecha y otro por la izquierda, ambos con pistolas en la mano. Uno cogió a Kaoru por la chaqueta y al tiempo que yo intentaba agarrarlo del brazo para atraerlo hacia mí, otro me pasó el brazo por el cuello tirando para atrás. Nos sacaron del coche a rastras y nos inmovilizaron contra el suelo. Intenté darle una patada, pero no tenía la suficiente flexibilidad como para llegar a darle en alguna parte en la que pudiera hacerle un poco de daño. El hombre que tenía detrás se sentó en mi espalda y empecé a respirar con dificultad

-ahora no sois tan gallitos ¿eh?—le dijo uno de ellos a Kaoru—vais a pagar por todo lo que les habéis hecho a mi familia, bastardos.

-no… te acerques… a él—le dije con el poco aire que me quedaba en los pulmones.

El tío me dirigió una mirada de odio al tiempo que me escupía.

- ¡a callar, escoria! Llevarlos uno a cada coche e iros a la casa, allí decidiremos lo que tenemos que hacer.

Kaoru me dirigió una mirada de horror mientras los levantaban y se lo llevaban a uno de los coches. Yo me revolví cuando me pusieron en pie e intenté darle una patada al que tenía detrás. Acerté, y mientras el hombre intentaba parar el torrente de sangre que manaba de su nariz yo corrí para ayudar a Kaoru que se revolvía igual que yo hace unos instatnes.

KAORU'S POV

Vi como, Hikaru le daba la patada a aquel tipo y salía corriendo en mi dirección. El hombre se sujetaba la nariz de la que salía sangre a borbotones, mientras tanto, otro de los hombres sacaba una pistola y apuntaba con ella a la espalda de Hikaru, que no se había dado cuenta de nada.

-¡Hikaru, agáchate!—le grité, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La bala impacto en alguna parte de la espalda de Hikaru, que cayó boca abajo en el suelo. Casi al instante un charco de sangre se empezó a formar debajo de él. Por un momento el silencio inundó el claro. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como todos se volvían hacía el que había apretado el gatillo.

-¿qué has hecho, tío?—le dijo uno—esto no estaba en nuestros planes, se supone que ninguno tenía que morir.

-en este momento ha habido un cambio de planes—dijo el otro sin dar muestras de arrepentimiento o nerviosismo—ellos nos arrebataron muchos cosas también. Llevaos al otro y dejar a este aquí.

Sentí como me empujaban hacía el otro coche y me encerraban en él. Mientras el coche se alejaba, yo seguí mirando a mi hermano, esperando que de alguna manera me indicara que seguía vivo y que todo iba a estar bien, como me había prometido minutos antes. Pero nada de esto pasó, y mi hermano siguió tan inmóvil como antes, nada que me indicara que le quedaba un halito de vida…

**Ouran High School 8:00 AM –momentos después de que se cortara la llamada**

Tamaki se quedó mirando el teléfono con cara de tonto. En la pantalla ponía "comunicación cortada" y se podía escuchar el típico pitido que se escucha cuando el teléfono comunica.

-¿qué ocurre Tama-chan?—preguntó Hani, que como siempre tenía.

- la llamada se ha cortado—le respondió Tamaki, mostrándole el teléfono.

-que extraño, estos teléfonos tienen un amplia cobertura, son de los más caros del mercado—dijo Kyouya, quitándole a Hani el teléfono de las manos.

-¿crees que les haya pasado algo?—preguntó Tamaki con preocupación.

-voy a comprobarlo.

Acto seguido, Kiouya abandonó la habitación.

-¿Qué crees que habrá pasado, Takashi?—le preguntó Hani a este.

Takashi solo se encogió de hombros. Al cabo de poco rato Kyouya volvió, le acompañaban un par de agentes de su policía secreta, que se encogieron un poco al ver a Hani.

-he registrado la señal del teléfono de los gemelos, la última pista es cerca de un claro que hay al lado del rio. He mandado a algunos agentes a investigar, no tardarán mucho.

Como si de una predicción se tratase, el móvil de Kyouya empezó a sonar. Este descolgó y puso el botón de manos libres.

-señor, hemos rastreado la zona y hemos encontrado el cuerpo de uno de los gemelos Hitachiin. Todavía tiene signos vitales, pero parece que ha perdido mucha sangre. No hay ni rastro del otro. Hemos llamado a una ambulancia, nos piden el grupo sanguíneo ¿alguno de ustedes lo sabe?

-B+ —respondió Tamaki—lo pone en los informes de las pruebas médicas del instituto.

-ya lo habéis escuchado—dijo Kyouya, dirigiéndose al teléfono—en cuanto el Señor Hitachiin esté sano y salvo en el hospital, quiero que si informe a sus padres y que toda la policía privada se vuelque en encontrar al otro que falta. ¿Entendido?

-sí, señor-acto seguido se cortó la comunicación.

H&KH&KH&KH&K

Bien, hasta aquí el trocito. Espero que no se os haya hecho muy grande la espera ^///^

¿palizas? ¿tomates? ¿creitcas constructivas? Sigue el camino.

Tanks For Reading!

v


	3. Chapter 3

**Siento la tardaaanzaaa!!!**

Pero esq estaba de exámenes y cuando empezaron las vacaciones quise darme un mes sabático, en el q no escribí NADA. Lo siento pero lo necesitaba ^^

Tampoco todo al culpa es mia… llevo una semana intentando subir el capitulo y no hay manera #¬¬

Pero sin más tardar, aquí dejo otro capítulo, quería escribir primero al parte de Kaoru, pro como estabais muy preocupads por Hikaru, la e puesto antes ;P

Muchisiimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, son los que me animan a escribir^^ (de hecho no me habría puesto con esto hasta septiembre de no ser por el último que llegó -.-)

No los respondo porque no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo, pero gracias a todas!!

**Hospital privado de los Ootori 20:00**

HIKARU POV'S

Frio. Eso es lo que sentía en todas las extremidades de mi cuerpo. Un frio intenso que me calaba los huesos y no me dejaba respirar con normalidad. Fría que no dejaba que me moviera con normalidad, entumeciendo todo mi cuerpo. Además, la oscuridad no ayudaba mucho… Frío y oscuridad. Mala combinación, aunque me hacía recordar tiempos mejores, cuando nos perdíamos por la noche en el campo, escondiéndonos de los guardaespaldas que querían encerrarnos en nuestras habitaciones y obligarnos a dormir. Mi Hermano y yo. Kaoru y yo. Un dolor intenso me sacudió de arriba a abajo al pensar en su nombre…

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué me hacía daño recordar su nombre?

No lo recordaba, y eso me provocaba una angustia asfixiante. Intenté forzar mi cabeza a recordar, pero eso me proporcionaba más dolor. Con un suspiro, deje de intentarlo…

¿Dónde estaba? Mirara donde mirara, todo era oscuridad. Empecé a escuchar voces. Me resultaban vagamente familiares. De repente esas voces empezaron a subir de tono, tanto que me hacían daño en los oídos. Quise taparme los oídos con las manos, pero estas no me respondían. De repente, tan pronto como las voces empezaron, pararon. Solo se escucho una, que me llamaba.

"Hikaru"

Quería responder, pero no encontraba la voz.

"Hikaru… ¿Me escuchas?"

Hice un intento de asentir, pero la cabeza me explotó como si me hubieran insertado miles de agujas en el cerebro.

"Hikaru ¿puedes abrir los ojos?"

¿Abrir los ojos? Los tenía abiertos... O tal vez no. Intenté abrirlos más de lo que yo creía que los tenía y me sorprendí cuando al hacerlo, una luz intensa me cegó, haciéndome daño en los ojos. Los volví a cerrar inmediatamente.

Escuché varios suspiros de alivio alrededor mía. Abrí de nuevo los ojos, esta vez a medias, dejando que los ojos se me acostumbraran a la luz. Había por lo menos cinco personas allí reunidas, los demás integrantes del host, todos mirándome atentamente, pero ninguna era la persona que yo me moría por ver.

-Ka..Ka..o..r..ru…— dije y mi voz sonó ronca.

Y fue cuando pronuncié su nombre en voz alta cuando recordé todo. Desde que me levante por la mañana hasta que perdí el conocimiento en aquel descampado. Me incorporé rápido y eso me produjo un lacerante dolor en la espalda.

-¿Dónde estoy? — Pregunté esta vez con la voz menos ronca— ¿Dónde está Kaoru?

Todos los presentes en la sala se miraron sin saber que decir. Kyouya que era el que estaba más cerca de mi fue el que tomó la palabra.

- Estas en uno de los hospitales privados que tiene mi familia. Recibiste un disparo de bala justo entre pulmón y pulmón, perdiste mucha sangre, pero por suerte mis médicos pudieron sacarte la bala sin causar daños a tus órganos vitales y administrarte la sangre suficiente para que pudieras vivir. Con respecto a Kaoru…—miro nerviosamente a Tamaki (creo que ha sido la primera vez que veo a Kyouya nervioso), que asintió en silencio—no tenemos noticias de él. Estamos rastreando la zona donde te encontramos, por si encontramos pistas sobre quienes pueden ser los secuestradores, pero por ahora no tenemos nada. Esperemos que los secuestradores se pongan en contacto con tus padres y entonces… los tendremos.

La sala se sumió en un repentino silencio, interrumpido solo por mi respiración trabajosa. Más que nunca necesitaba a mi hermano, era en los momentos difíciles cuando más me hacía falta, aunque no sería un momento difícil si él estuviera aquí… Intenté incorporé pero ni si quiera hice el amaga cuando cuatro brazos ya me estaban empujando hacía la cama.

-quiero levantarme- dije con voz sombría, pero los brazos siguieron sujetándome.

-Cuando te recuperes—replicó Kyouya, con su característico tono frio—hasta entonces te quedarás aquí.

-no entiendes… ¡No puedo quedarme aquí! ¡Necesito ayudar, hacer algo! –le grité. No lo entendían, no podía quedarme allí sentado mientras mi hermano no estaba conmigo. Necesitaba moverme, hacer algo útil…

-no, solo estorbarías –me volvió a replicar, como si me leyera el pensamiento…—además, que no te vayas a mover no significa que no vayas a ayudarnos. En cuanto descanses un poco más y tus padres terminen de hablar contigo, entraran un par de agentes para interrogarte sobre lo que recuerdas, cualquier detalle que recuerdes puede ayudarnos, así que ya puedes ponerte a pensar. Si tanto quieres ayudar a tu hermano, deja de quejarte y deja a los demás trabajar.

Esto último no lo dijo enfadado, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que lo estaba. Agaché la cabeza, como siempre que empezaba una discusión con Kyouya. A día de hoy nadie había podido quedarse con la última palabra cuando discutía con él, a excepción de Tamaki, aunque este era tan tonto que no creo que contara.

-no te preocupes Hika-chan—habló Honey—encontraremos a Kao-chan sano y salvo.

-ajá—corroboró Mori.

- Bien, a partir de este momento, somos la brigada de búsqueda "host Club" y haremos todo lo imposible para encontrar a mi querido hijo perdido. Lo arrancaremos de las garras de las horribles personas que no se pueden ver beneficiadas por mi enorme bondad—añadió Tamaki en un ataque de los suyos.

-Tamaki – senpai—lo llamó Haruhi.

-¿Sí hija mia?-Tamaki tenía los ojos brillantes, contento de que su hija le hubiera hecho caso.

-cállese.

E inexplicablemente, en el armario de las medicinas del hospital, aparecieron setas por todas partes.

**Varios días después**

No hubo noticias de Kaoru en tres días más. Mi madre estaba desesperada. Los médicos tuvieron que darle tranquilizantes porque le daban ataques de ansiedad cada dos por tres.

La policía no encontraba nada. Nadie sabía nada ni nadie recordaba nada. Yo ya no podía aportar nada más de lo que ya había dado y desgraciadamente me recuperaba muy despacio, por lo cual no podía sumarme a la búsqueda…

"Kaoru… ¿Dónde estas?"

Hey! Tomatazos? Pedrasos? Críticas? Sigue la flecha

v


	4. Chapter 4

Nueva actualización (corta) después de mucho tiempo =D

**En un lugar alejado de la mano de Dios – justo después de que Hikaru recibiera el disparo**

KAORU'S POV

-¡Hikaru, agáchate!—grité cuando vi a aquel tipo sacar la pistola y disparar.

Demasiado tarde. La bala impacto justo en el centro de la espalda de mi hermano. Fue como verlo todo a cámara lenta. Como su cuerpo caía hacia delante, la expresión de incredulidad en su rostro, que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en miedo, sus ojos clavados en los míos, que poco a poco se iban cerrando. Poco después de que su cuerpo se encontrara con el suelo, un charco de sangre apareció junto a su cuerpo. La vista se me nublo, y todo se volvió de color escarlata… escarlata, como la sangre de mi hermano…

Todo lo que pasó después de esto fue demasiado confuso como para recordarlo claramente. Creí escuchar como discutían entre ellos por algo, pero nada más claro que eso. Alguien me condujo, o mejor dicho, me arrastró hasta el coche y me metió en él con demasiada brusquedad. Nos pusimos en marcha cuando el motor se puso en marcha con un ruido estruendoso. Aunque nada de eso me importaba ya.

"Hikaru"

En él era en lo único que podía pensar en estos momentos. ¿Cómo podían haberse puesto las cosas tan mal en apenas unas horas? Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde esta mañana, que nos habíamos levantado juntos… ¿Por qué? Para que nos querían aquellos tipos, que yo supiera mi familia no había hecho nada malo… y había otras familias, más ricas y más poderosas a las que sacarle el dinero. ¿Por qué entonces la habían tomado con nosotros? ¿Por qué me habían quitado lo que más quería en este mundo? Todavía no podía creer que mi hermano no estuviera conmigo. Era demasiado dolor para ser asimilado por mi mente. Todavía me costaba procesar los sucesos de las últimas horas.

En algún momento de mis cavilaciones el coche se paró. Las puertas del coche se abrieron de golpe y dos hombres me sacaron a empujones. Ni siquiera intenté resistirme, ya nada me importaba. Me llevaron casi arrastrándome por un camino de arena. Mis pies se arrastraron por el suelo y parte de la tierra se levantó, metiéndoseme en los ojos. El camino fue corto y a unos pocos pasos más entramos en una especie de casa. Por lo poco que pude ver, tenía el suelo de piedra y pocas ventanas, solo entraba algo de luz por un agujero que había en el techo. No había apenas muebles, solo una mesa y un par de sillas en mitad de la habitación, y parecía que hacía mucho tiempo que la casa estaba abandonada, ya que había una gruesa capa de polvo por el suelo y las paredes.

Avanzamos por la casa hasta llegar a una especie de trampilla en el suelo. Uno de los hombres que me sujetaban me soltó. Sacó un manojo de llaves del bolsillo y abrió la trampilla, que estaba cerrada con candado, a continuación el otro me arrojó sin nada de cuidado hacia el agujero.

Noté perfectamente el momento en que mi brazo chocó contra el suelo, el dolor intenso que acompañó al golpe. Fue una especie de crujido empañado por un gemido sordo, sabía que no estaba roto pero también sabía que la extraña posición en la que se encontraba no era normal. Intenté no moverlo al intentar ponerme en pie, pero el dolor me mareaba hasta tal punto de no poder ni siquiera moverme. Escuché risas procedentes de arriba y maldije en secreto a los desgraciados que me habían destrozado la vida. Durante unos minutos no fui capaz de pensar en nada, pero poco a poco, la realidad fue tomando forma a mi alrededor. Todas las cosas en las que estaba evitando pensar se me vinieron de golpe a la cabeza y por unos segundos mi mente se colapso. Yo nunca había sido una persona que se dejara dominar por sus sentimientos. Siempre los había reconocido y ordenado, y esconderlos si hacía falta. Pero esta vez fue demasiado…

"Hikaru"

Su nombre me rondaba la cabeza una y otra vez. Todo lo que habíamos hecho y lo que no íbamos a poder hacer, las cosas que no le dije y que ya nunca más podría decirle. Hikaru era el pilar de mi mundo y sin él todo se desmoronaba. Realmente no podía vivir sin él, es como si me quitaran el aire que tenia para respirar. No conocía otra cosa que no fuera él y su ausencia me dolía como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón y me hubieran dejado desangrándome en el suelo.

Pasé horas y horas recordando cada momento vivido con él. La manera en que se metía entre mis sabanas cuando se sentía solo, la forma que teníamos de hablar a la vez, de saber lo que pensábamos, los teatros con las clientas… Y es que en todos mis recuerdos él estaba presente, él era mi razón de existir. Kaoru existía porque existía Hikaru, Hikaru existía porque existía Kaoru, y nada podía cambiar eso.

Ya no importaba porque estaba ahí, ni siquiera mi importaba que tenían pensado hacer conmigo. Yo solo esperaría a que la muerte viniera por mí y me llevara junto a mi hermano.

**OOooOOooOOoo**

Lo se, es un trocito demasiado corto teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que llevo sin actualizar! Y sinceramente no se como disculparme… la única escusa que tengo es falta de inspiración =(

Espero que les haya gustado el cachito de fic, aquí tienen como esta Kaoru. La verdad, ha sido algo difícil de escribir!

Matta ne!


End file.
